Shaina's small scene of: her life
by bearbear13
Summary: Ok so this is mainly what happens in Shaina Spring's life, got it? Shaina has an evil mom, a good hearted dad (that left a long time ago) and a sister she thought who was evil but really not. R&R! All credit goes to me, Bear bear!


**Shaina: Hey!**

**Lexi: Hi Bearbz!**

**Shaina: I told you to call me by my OC's name! DX**

**Lexi: Oh! Yeah, sorry.. Shaina! *Wink***

**Shaina: -_- okay, this story is of Me and my OC sister, Kaylee.**

**Lexi: Shaina owns Shaina, Brandon, Kaylee, Mayla and Justin! XD**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Mayla, a pink bat with straight black hair. She wore a short black dress with a pink belt and she wore black boots.

Mayla smiled and evilly laughed as she held her new born baby. Shaina, a pink bat with brown straight hair wearing a purple blanket around her body.

Justin, a brown bat wearing nothing but green boxers, held his one year old baby. Kaylee, she was a pink bat with black hair, she wore a pink T-shirt and white shorts, Kaylee looked just like Mayla.

Justin looked at Mayla sternly as she laughed.

"Mayla? Are you feeling okay?" Justin asked nervously.

"Yes my dear, I'm just fine." Mayla said slowly.

**xX 3 years later Xx**

Kaylee and Shaina sat in their room playing with their toys. (Kaylee is now 4 and Shaina is 3) Kaylee grabbed a doll and gave to Shaina while saying,

"Here Shaina, you can play with my dollie."

Shaina took it out Kaylee's hands and said, "Tank ou."

Kaylee responded, "You're welcome."

"Aw, is my two babies sharing?" asked an elder feminine voice.

Kaylee looked back and said, "Yes mommy."

Mayla stood with her arms crossed and leaning against the door frame.

"Well I left some cookies on the table if anyone wants any." Mayla said as she smirked.

Kaylee stood up and ran out the door while Shaina sat on the floor playing with her doll. Mayla's smirk grew wider, she walked towards Shaina and pulled out her pocket knife. Mayla sat on her knees in front of Shaina, she pulled the knife back over her head and right before she could do anything,

"Honey! I'm home!" a manly voice spoke out.

Mayla rolled her eyes and closed her pocket knife. She stood up and walked out the door while saying, "Honey bear!"

"Hello my sugar bun." Justin said as he grabbed Mayla and kissed her.

"Ew that's nasty!" Laughed a little girl's voice.

Justin looked over and saw Kaylee eating a cookie, Justin walked over to Kaylee and picked her up and said, "Hey baby, did you miss daddy?"

"I do miss you a lot when you leave, so does Shaina." Kaylee said.

Justin smiled and said, "She does? Well where is she?"

Right when Justin finished his sentence, "Da da!"

Justin looked down at the floor and saw Shaina running up to him, he picked her up and said, "My two little babies."

"Come on darling, I made dinner. Meatloaf and some texas toast! And I made some double chocolate brownies for dessert!" Mayla said.

"Sounds great," Said Justin.

"Sounds great!" Kaylee and Shaina laughed as he set his two daughters on the floor and they ran into the kitchen.

**xX 3 more years later Xx**

Kaylee and Shaina sat in their room. (Kaylee is now 7 and Shaina is 6) They sat in their room while trying to block out the ruckus of their parents screaming and hollering at each other.

"Why do they fight so much?" Shaina asked, looking towards Kaylee.

Kaylee moved her barbies arms around while saying, "I don't know."

Then, Justin busted the door open to the girls room. Shaina and Kaylee screamed, Justin shouted, "Come on girls. Get all your toys and clothes, pack them as tight as you can cuz' I'm not dealing with your mothers ass anymore!"

"Wait! What are we doing daddy?" Shaina asked.

"We're leaving!" Justin said as he walked to their closet.

"Oh no you're not taking my girls!" Mayla said as she walked in the room.

"Yes I am! They belong to me!"

"No, they belong to me! I gave birth to those two brats!"

"See this is exactly what I was talking about!"

"What! What are you talking about!?"

"You're mean to these kids! And I bet you tried to kill Shaina!"

"Wha! How could you blame me for such a thing!"

"Because you're a witch honey and I have x-ray vision! If I hadn't walked thru that door, Shaina wouldn't be here!"

"I did not try to kill Shaina!"

"Then who was it?"

"It was-... Kaylee! She tried to kill her! Kaylee has powers too!"

"What? No way! Kaylee is too innocent!"

Kaylee looked at Shaina and Shaina looked at Kaylee and growled. Shaina jumped on Kaylee and Kaylee screamed, "AHH! DADDY! HELP!"

Shaina slapped and pulled on Kaylee's hair, Justin ran over and pulled Shaina off of Kaylee while yelling, "Shaina! Why did you do that!?"

"She tried to kill me daddy! I remember! She sat on her knees right in front of me and she had mommy's knife!"

Justin stared at Kaylee then looked at Shaina and said, "Kaylee? Is this true?"

Kaylee sobbed, "No daddy! It's not true! Don't believe her!"

Justin set Shaina down and picked up Kaylee, Justin grabbed his car keys and said, "I'll be home soon."

Justin walked out and shut the door, he put Kaylee in the back and sat in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the drive way and left ...Without saying good bye.

**xX 9 years later Xx Shaina's P.O.V.**

It's been nine years since daddy left with Kaylee, oh how I miss daddy. Kaylee? Please, she can go jump and die in a ditch! That girl tried to freaking kill me! Well, I have to be happy today cuz' today is my birthday! I'm finally turning 15!

"Shaina!" yelled my mom's voice.

I ran out my room and into the kitchen and found my mom standing beside the counter and a knife in her hand,

"Yes ma'm?"

"Well, my baby is getting so big! She is finally fifteen, well, I want to give you my present."

"Really? Like now?"

"Yes! I've been waiting to give you this present since you were born!" Anger filled her voice at the last part of her sentence.

"Momma?"

Mayla lunged towards me with the knife and I jumped back and ran out the kitchen, Mayla followed me into the living room. I looked back and Mayla was running right for me!

I squeezed my eyes shut and held out my hands, my whole body vibrated as I conjured thick, brown vines to come out the ground and wrapped around each other in front of Mayla like a prison sell.

Mayla used the the knife to cut open some of the vines, now was a time for my escape. I ran to the door and unlocked it, before I could open it- GASP!

Mayla had thrown her knife at me but thank God! It didn't hit me.

I ran out the door with out shutting it back, as I ran, I heard Mayla yell really loud. I looked back and the house was being wrapped by poison ivy and really long vines. Venus fly traps began to sprout from the ground and deadly flowers popped all over the house.

I then used my wings to fly away, I flew until I reached a red brick house. But before I reached the house, I noticed something laying on the ground. I flew down to it and looked closely at it, I picked it up and It was a chao! It was a pink chao wearing a hot pink dress with no sleeves, she was knocked out by something. Luckily, she is still alive, i know because i can heard her breathing. I smiled and said,

"Your coming with me."

I held her close and flew off to the red house. When I reached the house, I rapidly knocked on the door. A brown wolf answered, Brandon... He is my best friend and my crush.

"Hey Shaina! What brings you by?" He asked while brushing his hands through his three bangs.

I said back, "My mom tried to kill me! I need somewhere to live for the rest of my life, so can I stay with you? Please!?"

His eyes were wide and he had a small blush on his muzzle, he smiled and stepped aside and said, "Sure, I don't mind."

I smiled and thanked him. I walked in towards the kitchen table and grabbed one of Brandon's wash clothes that were dry, I folded it and placed it on the table and set the chao, I found, down carefully.

Brandon stood beside me and asked, "Is she yours?"

"No, I found her laying on the ground a few feet away from your house." I responded.

Brandon grabbed his wet wash cloth and gently patted the dirty area's on her head, arms and legs.

Brandon yelled, "Camo! Come here! Quick!"

I looked at Brandon and said, "Who is Camo?"

A green chao flew up to Brandon and Brandon said, "This is Camo!"

"Chao!" The green chao chirped.

"Camo, who is sitting on the table?" Brandon asked his chao with a smiled.

Camo looked down at the table and gasped, "Chao chao."

Brandon laughed, "Camo says she is beautiful."

I smiled and looked at Camo who sat next to the pink chao I found. Camo gently touched her face and she began to wake up! Brandon leaned closer as I said, "I didn't know you can talk to chao's!"

Brandon smiled and looked back at the two chao's. The pink one sat up and squeaked, "Chao! Chao!" then rubbed its right wing.

"What did she say?"

"She said: Ow! My wing!"

"Do you have an owner?" I asked the chao.

The chao looked at me and chirpped, "Chao..."

"She said: No"

"Do you want me to be your owner?"

"Chao!"

"She said: Of course!"

I smiled and picked her up and asked, "So, what happened to you before you got knocked out?"

The pink chao started of with a lot of "Chao!" then began to wave her arms around. Brandon stared at her and nodded every few seconds, Brandon stood straight and said, "She said: She was just flying past a tan house went all these vines came out of nowhere and tried to grab her and poison ivy sprouted all over the house, also a Venus fly trap tried to eat her but only caught her wing and that is why it is injured. Before she was knocked out, she heard a loud yell come from the house and a vine grabbed her and tossed her on the ground a few feet from a red brick house, which was my house where you found her Shaina."

I nodded and looked down at her and said, "You're so cute! Like a daisy! Hmm... Daisy? That should be your name! Daisy!"

Daisy squeaked, "Chao!"

I smiled and set her down on the table back with Camo, she looked over at Camo and a dark pink lit up her cheeks, the same with Camo! I looked over at Brandon and smiled. He scratched the back of his head and said,

"So.. Shaina. Would you like to go.. out... sometime... with me?"

My smile only grew wider as i said, "Yes! Of course!"

I gave him the biggest hug i could give him and he hugged me back. This might turn out to be a great day after all.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Shaina: Ohh! That was great!**

**Lexi: uh huh. Yep. Totaly great. *rolls eyes***

**Shaina: -_-' can't you ever be nice?**

**Lexi: nope! ^^ R&R!**


End file.
